I'm the Boss
by wordsandwonders
Summary: Mercedes Jones is the Owner and CEO of Jones Promotions Inc. Sam Evans, a new hire brought into deal with all the financial accounts thinks she's sort of harsh. But she's is very very attractive. Almost too much so for him to resist. He's told himself, this is strictly sexual. That's what she told him too. And what the boss says goes. Right?
1. Meeting Ms Jones

**A/n ANOTHER STORY LORD HELP ME I'VE GONE INSANE!** **Continuing from a story in my drabble collection yet again. Theunknownpoetrywritten is my tumblr.**

**And myficswithpics is my sideblog just for my fanfiction. **

"It'll get easier I promise." Rachel poured Sam a cup of coffee in the break room.

"Yea when?" Sam asked. His 4th day on the job and he was already worn down.

Rachel smiles, "In a little while. You're picking up most of Shane's work that's why there's so much of it."

"Why'd he leave?"

"Personal reasons."

"What about the boss lady?"

"Mercedes? This is her company. 27 with her own music promotion company, something you don't see everyday. She's done really well for herself. I'm proud of her."

"Are you friends?" Sam asked.

"Depends on the day," Rachel answered honestly. "She can be really tough sometimes."

She looked at the clock in the break room.

"Breaks over back to work." She smiled at Sam and left.

"_Jones Promotions, Rachel speaking how may I help you?"_

Sam heard walking to his desk.

"Samuel, my office please." Mercedes walked past him.

He was quick to follow. And her ass sure got his attention.

"Get the door." She said as she sat at her desk. He did and took a seat.

Mercedes' desk was organized and plain. Except for a gold frame holding the photo of a little girl with twists and hair clips, and a big smile. Sam wondered if it could her niece or daughter but didn't ask.

She looked up. "Hello."

"Hi Mrs. Jones."

"It's Ms., and how are you finding things? Tommorow will mark your first full week here right?"

her tone was light be she didn't smile.

"It's doing well, I'm glad to be here."

She nodded. "Good," she sighed gently. "You think you can get these done before the end of the day?" she handed him a bunch of folders. About 6 inches thick.

Sam inwardly cursed. But smiled.

"Yes Ms. Jones."

"Mercedes."

"Mercedes," Sam smiled and nodded as if to correct himself.

"Seriously, this woman has no heart,"

"I know I mean just because she's miserable doesn't mean we all have to be."

"She never smiles either you notice that?"

"Cold hearted I tell you."

Sam listened to the break room gossip as he sipped his 2nd coffee of the day.

"Bye Sam." It was the end of the day and Sam was still typing away when Rachel said goodbye.

"Have a good night Rach."

He finished and looked at the clock. 6:11 P.M.

He walked to Mercedes' office to say goodnight. She was on the phone.

"_How'd she do today? Yea? That's great!" _her laugh was wonderful Sam had decided 0.2 seconds after hearing it.

"_Yea I'll see you then, tell her I love her when she wakes up ok? Bye Noah." _She hung up and only seemed to notice Sam then.

"Have a goodnight."

Sam noticed her top wasn't buttoned as high as this morning.

He licked his lips with a nod. "You too, you leaving soon?"

"Soon enough. Bye Samuel."

He grabbed his briefcase and exited the office without another word.


	2. Upstairs

"Samuel do you have the files I asked you for?" She slammed her hands down on his desk, running her hands along it until she was leaning on it.

Sam looked up from the file he was reading.

"Hello to you too Mercedes. My name is _Sam _and it's lovely to see you too."

"Don't sass me Evans, The files _now." _She rose a brow.

Sam's eyes drifted to her top. Cheetah print V- neck, with a tank under it of _course _this was a space of _business. _It wasn't what he could see though it was the size of them. Perfect to fit into his big hands…or mouth for that matter.

"_Samuel!" _he'd only been looking for a second but she was already yelling.

"Have some patience would you?" he handed her the yellow file folder off his desk and adjusted his tie.

"I work with you don't I? so I have enough patience. Thank you." She sighed walking away. Sam just lightly rolled his eyes.

With the day over Sam blew out a breath of air. Putting his tie in his brief case. He opened his mouth to wish Mercedes a good night she said "Stop." Without looking up from her work, pen in her hand. She moved an orange folder to the edge of her desk.

"I need those done before you leave."

Sam rose a brow. "I was going to go right now, it's Friday night for god sake."

I look up at him with a hard expression on her face. "_I need _those _done before you leave." _She said again.

Sam huffed. "Mercedes." Dropping his briefcase at his desk he walked back to her desk getting the file.

"I had a date tonight that I'll have to cancel now thank you."

She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Yes, if you want your paycheck you will."

Sam just rose a brow and walked out of her open office door.

"_Quinn, I'm sorry, I have to do some things at work…I won't be able to make our date…I know, I know that's what I said- _look _I'm sorry I have to work. She's tough I know, I swear to god somedays I would just quit but that's how it is."_

Mercedes listened to the phone call while she worked.

After a while she walked out and over to his desk. "You hungry?"

He looked up and glared before his features softened and he yawned.

"No thank you, Mercedes, I have to get this done and try to get the girl I was supposed to be with right now to forgive me for missing another date because of work."

"You really think I'm a poisonous bitch don't you?" She sat on the edge of his desk gently folding her hands in her lap she looked at him.

Sam stopped working, looking up at her "I never called-"

"Maybe not you, but I hear the talk Samuel."

Sam took a deep breath. "I mean yea, you can be a real ball buster sometimes but I- you aren't a bitch."

She stood. "Get out."

Sam tilted his head slightly. "Get your shit and go home, you can still make your date if you leave now. Enjoy your night."

She walked to her office closing the door. Sam sighed picking up his keys,

Mercedes wiped her eyes with a Kleenex; her employees hated her, she was lonely, rich but other than that she had nothing and no one.

"You know you should lock this if you're gonna do that."

her head snapped up, "I told you to go home Samuel." She wiped her eyes again trying to cover up that she'd been crying.

"I'm good here." He walked in and over to her desk.

Putting the file folder on it.

"Are you hungry?"

"W-what?" she looked at him confused.

"Are you hungry?" He asked again.

She nodded, yea but I can go home and make something, no problem. Get out go to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend actually, just a girl."

"Would you just go already?!" She snapped.

"Ok we are going to get food come on."

"No."

"The only way I'm leaving this office is if you walk out with me and let me buy you dinner and drive you home."

"I live upstairs…."

"What?"

she laughed. "What? Do you think I'm here all time because I can be? No it's because home isn't that far away."

"Ok then let's go, we'll order food and just hang out."

"Why?"

"Oh I'm sorry, did you have plans?" He said in a shocked and joking tone.

She glared, "Fine, whatever."

Her place was nice, _very nice._ but she deserved it that way.

They were eating the food they ordered sitting on her couch and talking.

"Why'd you fire him?" Sam was referring to Shane an employee that had been with the company for years and was fired last month.

"You think money was disappearing from the budget because I was spending it?" She looked at him. "No. He took 5 grand easy before I caught it."

Sam chewed the food in his mouth and swallowed.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

"He _was _my boyfriend. Fired him about 5 minutes before I ended things."

"Wow…."

"Dating the boss, isn't very professional but it's whatever."

She sighed.

"Would you really quit?"

"What?"

"On the phone you said somedays you want to, am I really that bad?"

"Yea."

She licked her lips.

"But not for the reasons you think…"

"Oh yea and what reasons do you have?"

"You're strong, independent, loud, stubborn and hot as hell. And you seem to like busting my balls every damn day of the week."

"It's because you're good at what you do. I hate to admit it, but company would probably crumble without you."

Sam grinned wickedly. "All I'm hearing is you need me around."

She shrugged, "That's what I'm saying yea."

"I wouldn't quit on you. But _if _I did, you're Mercedes Jones, you'd make it work."

"Yea well you aren't so bad yourself Sam Evans."

He smiled at her.

"You called me Sam."

"You called me hot, figured I owe it to you."

"You are, though."

"Mhhm."

Sam leaned closer to her. "Don't." she said quietly.

"Ok." He sighed leaning back to his original spot.

"We can't…" she put her food down.

"Totally unprofessional, yea." He agreed.

"But we are off the clock…" she looked at him with a sly smile.

"That is true…"

he leaned in to kiss her, their lips were close to touching when she whispered "Say it."

"What?"

"What you're thinking."

"My boss is hot and I've wanted to do _a lot _more than kiss her for a while now."

Mercedes rose a brow but said nothing.

They kissed gently.

"You have big lips," she whispered.

"So do you, I like 'em."

"We can't let this effect work Sam I mean it. I'm still your boss."

"Well if you wanted to be in charge of the foreplay you could have just said so." Sam said seriously.

"I'm trying to be serious here!" she laughed.

"Ok seriously it won't I can be professional I swear."

"Good."

Sam was working at his desk a few days later. The work radio was on. Duffy's "Mercy" came on and Sam snickered.

"What's funny?" The receptionist Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Sam cleared his throat shaking his head.

"_Samuel. _The report I asked for an hour ago isn't on my desk _because why?"_

Mercy asked with her hands on those glorious hips.

And those _beautiful fucking thighs _he'd been between just last night with his mouth, fingers and his-

"_Samuel!" _She was not happy, stomping her foot impatiently.

"Sorry Mercedes I'll have it to you in a minute."

"Good, I'll be waiting."


	3. Realize You're Screwed

"Why do you have to wear so many damn layers?" Sam grumbled lowly trying to pull her top out from being tugged under her skirt.

She swatted his hands away. "No, we are not doing this here."

"'Cedes it's 5 p.m., on a Friday night there's no one else here."

Mercedes rose a brow. "Get your hands off me right now, or you're not getting anything later."

Sam rose both hands stepping away from her.

"Good choice."

"Hey 'Cedes?"

"Hmmm?"

"What we do… it's nice right?"

"You mean sex? Yes the sex is very nice. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"About your performance? It's good." She let out a light chuckle.

"I just meant maybe it could be more than just-"

"If you even _try _to finish that sentence _I will never_ let you between my legs again."

Sam just laughed. "Relax I just wanted to test your reaction. That's all it is to me too."

Mercedes rolled her eyes "You're horrible."

**Later that night**

Sam kissed back up her body, appearing from under her sheets. Kissing her softly letting her taste herself on his lips while she caught her breath.

"You good?"

She nodded, softly. "You?"

"Slightly disappointed." He rolled over to her side leaving space between them. Sex did not include cuddling. He wasn't must of a cuddler anyway.

"In what?"

"Could have _sworn _you were a screamer."

Mercedes rose her brows. "How- more like why did you think that?"

"You screamed last time."

"Well last time, I hadn't had a man go down on me in months. And you're good at it."

"I don't mind noise. Quiet sex is for old people."

"Or people who fuck in their offices."

"Thought you said we couldn't?"

"We can't I'm just sayin'"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I'm gonna go…" he said as he got up.

"You can shower if you want…" she said plainly closing her eyes.

Sam walked to the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was the amount of pink. Pink toothbrush, rinsing cup, towels. Second thing he noticed was these were children sized things.

He wanted to ask, but also wanted to leave before he overstayed his welcome.

He grabbed the files from the counter after he dressed and left.

He'd noticed a few odd things when he was going through the files, the more he worked through them the more concerned he got. So naturally he called Mercedes, not wanting to blindside her with this first thing Monday.

Getting not answer he drove over to her place and knocked on the door.

"Look I know it's Saturday but you really-Oh."

Sam looked down at his feet shuffling. "I'm sorry, is Mercedes home?"

The man eyed him for a minute before he heard "Noah? Who is it?"

Mercedes appeared at the doorway.

"Sam, is something wrong?"

"We're getting ripped off." He said certainly.

Mercedes looked at the man Sam now knew as Noah.

Who then looked at Mercedes. "You handle your business boo, I'll be back for Ky Sunday night. Thanks for this," He kissed her cheek and pushed past Sam to go to the elevator.

"When don't stand there, come in and explain!" Mercedes snapped her fingers and pointed inside. Sam walked in and over to the table.

There was a child there.

About 5-6 if Sam guessed.

She looked up at him from her coloring book and smiled. "Hi!"

"Hello there."

"I'm Kylanie."

"I'm Sam."

That was all that was said until she said "Mommy can I go watch T.V.?"

At the word "mommy" Sam's eyes went wide realizing that this little girl was the one in the photo on Mercedes' desk.

"Sure baby," The child sat on a mat on living floor.

"Sorry about that."

Mercedes glanced at the child, who was far enough out of earshot and watching 101 Dalmatians on TV.

"She looks like you."

Mercedes smiled. "Personality is 100% her dad though."

"Separated?"

"We were never really together…? He's a good friend. Helped me with some business things back in the day. I get to see her on most weekends and holidays, and really whenever I ask if he's not busy."

Sam suddenly realized a few things. That explained why she worked so hard, she needed to have time where she could deal with things her daughter needed and also 1. The woman he'd been sleeping with had a child. 2. This conversation was getting kind of personal. 3. He was here for something else.

"So anyway we have a problem."

"How big and what kind?"

"Someone is ripping us off, by about 500,000. That or stealing it or both."

Mercedes swallowed. "Well shit." She mumbled. "I was having a good day too."


	4. Don't Get Caught

**A/n this chapter contains sexual content.**

"_Ok what the fuck is your problem?!_" Mercedes hissed looking up at him.

He'd been giving her the cold shoulder all day but she figured he was just stressed.

But she was down on her knees undoing his belt when he moved away.

"Nothing, you should go, you were supposed to meet Noah weren't you?"

She got up, "You're unbelievable."

"What?"

"We said no strings and here you are acting like a baby because I-"

"Have a kid?"

"If there were no strings it wouldn't matter to you now would it?"

"Yea but-"

"Shhh," She stood putting a hand over his mouth.

He listened. There was someone else here.

Mercedes relaxed as she mouthed "the janitor" and they listened to him clean and leave before running up the stairs to Mercedes' apartment.

"That was close."

Sam breathed.

"That wasn't funny!" Mercedes hit him square in the chest.

"Did I say it was? No? So shut up."

"_Excuse you?"_

"What? You're the one thinking I thought that was funny."

"Wouldn't have been in there had you not been being such an ass today."

"I was stressed Mercedes and _whose _fault is that?"

She sighed. "I can't stand you, I really fucking can't."

"The feeling is 1000% mutual I guarantee you that."

the glare she shot him could burn a hole through his soul.

"Get out."

"Gladly" Sam threw his hand up in frustration slamming the door behind him.

**The next day**

"Rachel have you seen Sam today?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not yet no, should I call him and see if he's on his way?"

"No, don't worry about it, hold all my calls I have a meeting-"

"I remember. Ok for sure I can do that."

Mercedes smiled. "Thank you Rachel." Before going back to her office and locking the door.

She sat at her desk, this was a conference call so she had to get ready.

"Surely you didn't think I was missing work."

His voice was low and lips soft against her leg.

"_Sam! _What the fuck?!" she scowled quietly. He was literally sitting under desk where her feet would go.

"I was an ass yesterday. Just wanted to make it up to you. You know do a little more _work." _He let his lips trail up her thigh.

She understood.

"I have a meeting in five minutes Sam we can't."

he just grinned, kissing his way to her center, she was about to tell him no again when the phone rang.

She wasn't going to answer at finish, but Sam while still focus on his task picked it up and rose a brow pulling her panties, visible to him from his position to the side.

_He wanted to play._

She answered as calmly as she could. And thankfully didn't have to say much for a little while.

Sam liked this game.

She'd pull on his hair and he'd play while she spoke.

But then he'd speed up his tongue and watch her squirm as she had to keep from making any noises.

It was fun, until he could see she'd had enough, her breath was shallow, her hands palming at her breasts, her mouth forming words, silent pleas. He ended the call with one hand, bringing the other one to her mouth pressing it tight against her lips.

She came with almost no sound. Sam making it his mission to clean her up. She squirmed away probably over sensitive.

Sam took her clit in his mouth, still throbbing and sucked softly. So soft it was almost not existent. At his point he'd slept with her well over a dozen times, he knew what she liked. She relaxed a bit more just as the phone rang again and he took his hand away from her face.

"Sorry about that, I guess I had a bad connection but-"

Sam listened to her talk settling back down under her desk. Not like he could go anywhere. He was sporting a hard on anyway and needed to calm down.

She ended her call, a kicked under her desk to get his attention.

"Yes boss lady?" He said with a grin moving out from under her desk.

"Fuck you."

"Time and place and you know I'm there."

She just glared.

"Sam you're here!" Rachel said when she'd come back from the early lunch Mercedes let her go on. Sam was working at his desk.

"Yea just running late, sorry didn't mean to worry ya."

Rachel just nodded.

"Rachel, Sam, run these to the office downstairs for me please?"

Mercedes pointed to two boxes by the door of her office.

"I know, you know?" Rachel said non chalaently when her and Sam stepped inside the empty elevator.

"Know what?"

"That you're screwing her."

Sam tried to keep his cool.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're fucking the boss Sam. It wasn't a question, I _know."_

"Rachel…"

"Relax…I won't say anything I promise."

Sam was still worried. But the worry increased when they were on their way back to their desks and Rachel stopped cold.

"What?" Sam put a hand on her back.

Rachel turned. "Ten o'clock, tall, long black hair." Sam looked. "Is that….?"

"Santana Lopez, yea,"

Sam and Rachel returned to their desks, both listening carefully for any hints as to why the hell she was in their office.

"I hired you to help me if this goes south, not put my company under investigation."

"You want to find out who's ripping you off, leave that to the cops. Want to stay to fuck out of every tabloid in L.A. leave that to me."

"Publicist?" Sam mouthed to Rachel who nodded.

"Evans, Berry! Get in here _now!" _the two of them jumped as Mercedes called for them.

Walking into her office Santana laughed. "She looks 12, he looks like a freaking Ken doll, what the fuck Mercedes?"

"Shut up Tana."

"Ok guys, I…well I need your help. Rachel any calls from press get redirect to where?"

"The mailbox that you check only to empty." Rachel answered with a firm nod.

"That's right." She gave Rachel a proud look.

"Sam…can you show Santana exactly where the discrepancies are in the files?"

"Sure thing," Sam left to get the file folder from his desk. Three sets of eyes looked at him funny when he came back empty handed.

"I must have brought them home with me to take a closer look…I can go…?" he turned halfway towards the door. "No stay. Work. We'll go over them tomorrow."

"Mercedes? I mean no disrespect, but why us? There a finace department two floors down."

"Bunch of gossipy snakes, I bet you it was one of them!"

"Santana shut up."

"I have a point."

"Shut up."

Noah and Kylanie showed up to take Mercedes to dinner. That made Sam smile, but there was a ping of jealousy that ran through him.

He got his house and put his keys on the table.

"Hey."

"Hey there Q."

she was sitting at the table, file folder in hand.

"What you doin' with that?"

"Looking. Your boss knows she's getting ripped off big time right?"

"Yea, we're trying to figure it out now."

"Ahhh…ok so…as your wife can I know about this or…?"

"Common law marriage. You aren't my wife, not my fault the government just assumes I'd marry your crazy butt because you've been here for over 9 months."

"My butt is amazing." She quipped back.

"It is yea, but not the point."

"Point is you've missed all our "dates"" she used air quotes, for the past month."

"You mean takeout and movies, yes I have and I'm sorry Q."

Quinn was Sam's best friend. They'd had a thing forever ago in high school, but for now they were best friends. Common law spouses according to the government. But beyond that nothing.

Quinn was a freelance journalist. She worked from home most days.

"I'm going out." She grabbed her purse and keys.

"Be careful."

Sam reheated his dinner and ate before showering and laying in bed watching T.V. he phone rang and he answered.

"Hey Cedes, you ok?"

"No."

"What's up?"

"I'm angry, frustrated alone and horny."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "So this is how you make a booty call?"

"Fuck no, it would take you too long."

"So what do you need?"

"Talk."

Sam grinned biting his lip.

"I don't think so."

"Hmmm?"

"You've gotten off once already today, I think I should get to as well don't you think?"

"But you didn't call _me."_

"That's true, but still."

"Hold on." he pulled his headphones from his laptop putting them into his phone. "There."

"Do you need two hands?" she laughed.

"I _might. _Don't judge me."

15 minutes later she was still evening out her breathing while Sam cleaning himself up throwing the tissues in the trash.

"Feel better there 'Cedes?" His southern drawl still slipping as it did during the _important _part of the call.

"Mmmm," came the lazy tired reply.

"Tired?"

"Mhhm."

Sam chuckled. "Get some rest ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Goodnight."

Sam hopped up and into the bathroom for another shower.

**The next day at Lunch**

"Rachel knows…"

"And?"

"What do you mean "and"?"

"Rachel gets a very nice bonus every year. So _trust me _she won't say anything." She cupped his face.

"You pay her to keep secrets?"

"Doesn't everyone do that?"

They'd met at her apartment for a little makeout session.

"But…" her hand reached down to the crouth of his pants as she whispered. "We could keep talking about Rachel…or I could do something else…what do you think?"

Needless to say he agreed pretty quickly.

"You have such pretty eyes." He said before moaning as he looked down at her.

She ran her nails softly from his knees to upper thighs. It drove him _crazy _in the best way.

His pants down around his ankles as he gripped the back of the couch.

"Mmm. Such a warm mouth too." His other hand was at the back of her neck, not her head because if he messed up her hair she'd kill him.

She stopped abruptly, whipping her head towards the door as she heard keys.

"Shit."

Sam moved doing up his pants quickly. Mercedes rushing to fix her top and shirt.

But it was too late. The horror written all over the face of a much older man.

Sam's orgasm was ruined, maybe even his career.

But hearing the next to words from Mercedes' mouth he was more concerned for his life.

"Hi Dad."


	5. Papa Jones

**A/N We get a look into some thing here. And next chapter especially.**

One thing about Noah, and Sam learned, when he was literally grabbed by his collar; he's really freaking strong.

As it turns out Mr. Jones wasn't alone when he unlocked that door. Noah pulled Sam out the door, and threw his back against the wall, at Mr. Jones shut the door. Mercy all the while saying "_Puck! Noah! Don't!"_

"You stay away from her." He spat lowly.

"Or what?" Sam challenged, the regret almost immediate when a hard punch was delivered to his stomach, he sank down to the floor.

"You don't want me to answer that." He all but snarled out. Before going back inside.

"Puck! Tell me you didn't hurt him!" Mercedes said frantically.

"I didn't hurt him." Puck repeated almost mechanically.

"Mercedes, I'm disappointed in you. I'm not looking over your shoulder for two months and everything has gone downhill in the company. I was on my way to Rio when I heard about this "robbery" business, couldn't even keep it out of the press. I let you run it because we needed a fresher face to represent us. You don't really _do _anything, you know that." Papa Jones spoke in a cold tone.

"I know dad." Mercedes rolled her eyes gently. _Just a puppet _she thought

"I expected more class from you though. And stepping outside of your engagement; with the new-" he stopped. "What the hell does the boy do again?"

"He handles the financial accounts."

Her dad threw his hands up in frustration.

"You couldn't have gone with, someone a little more important? He probably sits doing nothing all day. Your choice have men as always been a little off." Mercedes held on to Puck's forearm when she saw him tense.

"We're out $500,000."

Papa Jones looked over at her. "Excuse me? I'll have to make some calls. In the mean time. Puckerman. Suit up, looks like my beautiful, naïve irresponsible daughter needs you more than she lets on."

"Dad-"

"Everyone knows you want to distract people from something? Give them something else to focus on."

"Such as?" Puck asked carefully.

"A wedding. From what the public knows you two have unfinished wedding business."

Mercedes and Puck looked at each other then at Papa Jones like he was nuts. "No." they agreed almost in unison. They called the engagement the day after their baby was born.

Papa Jones laughed. "Your mistake is thinking, either of you had a choice. And especially you Noah, let us remember the journey we just made…"

Puck hung his head a bit. Mercedes stepped back pulling on his arm. "Where were you?"

"Noah…tell me."

"Had to bail him out of jail."

"_Noah Xavier Puckerman have you lost your mind? What the hell did you do?"_

"'Cedes…" Mercedes noticed Puck's tone of warning and let it go for now.

Papa Jones walked towards the door. "I _suggest, _you two have a little talk, maybe spend some quality time with your _daughter as a family."_

"Like you'd know anything about that," Mercedes said under her breath before saying "Bye dad" in a normal tone.

Mercedes stood in front of Puck.

"Explain yourself _now."_

"He was the only one I knew who would have the money and the time, I may have hit a dude..."

"You should have called me."

"Please you were probably to busy fucking with Simon."

"His name is Sam."

"Like I give a fuck, 'Cedes, honestly I'm done with your dad's bull. You family is crazy as shit honestly."

"Don't _make _me castrate you myself." She stood firm her voice cold.

Puck wasn't scared of much, but Mercedes when she was pissed made the top 5 on said list.

"All he's done is control you, _ever. _Remember? Being with me was your way of being rebellious?"

"I remember."

"_Tell me you aren't tired of it, tell me you aren't tired of being his fucking puppet!"_

"Shut up Noah."

"_No, tell me, that you wouldn't have left me standing at the altar like a dumbass if I wasn't just a phase to you to prove a fucking point Mercedes! I fucking dare you to, you never loved me we both know that!"_

Mercedes didn't know what came over her, tears flowing down her face she felt her fist connect with something she assumed was his chest.

It didn't hurt him but he took her hands anyway, trying to calm her. "_Fuck. _C, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you so upset. I'm sorry."

Mercedes stopped her tears with her face buried in his chest.

"Not your fault, my fault." She stepped away.

"I'll just-"

"You should go get Ky from school, we'll bring her here, have pizza watch a movie?"

Puck looked at her for a minute, before nodding. "Yea I can do that…"

"The Princess and the Frog, still her favourite?"

Puck just nodded hands in his pockets.

"I should _know _that." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"You are a good mom Cedes. Please don't-if you doubt anything-don't let it be that."

"I could be better."

"We all could boo, that's life." He wrapped her in a hug closing the distance between them.

"But you're good."

Mercedes hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks Noah. I have to clean myself up and get back down stairs."

After Puck left it took Mercy 20 minutes to compose herself. Bumping in to Rachel, holding a box of her things as she headed for the elevator.

"Where you goin' Rach?"

"You're dad just fired me I was coming to say bye."

"_What?"_

"Yea and now he's talking to Sam."

"Oh god." Mercedes motioned for Rachel to follow, not even taking the elevator; the stairs were faster.


	6. A Family

**A/N HERE WE HAVE PUCKCEDES BECAUSE WELLL…'CAUSE I FUCKING COULD. That's the best I got. *****shrug* This will end with Samcedes so let me have my puckcedes ok? Ok wonderful.**

Mercedes made to her office in record time to find it empty. Of people anyway.

"Where-" She began but Rachel cut her off pointing out the window.

Sam was walking to his car.

Mercedes took off running as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"Sam! Sam! _Sam!"_

Sam turned around box in his hands.

"Mercedes it's cold, you should go back inside it's a little chilly." He said plainly.

"You don't have to go."

"Actually I do, that's how being fired works. It was a blast working with you, and being with you. Really it was."

Mercedes folded her arms over her chest.

"Cheer up, you're Mercedes Jones you'll make it work."

"Yea, it's not my call, my dad-"

"Rules with an iron fist, you have that in you too, somewhere just gonna find it."

Mercedes didn't know why she felt her chest ache at that.

"I wish you the best 'Cedes. For you and the Mini Mercy and your family. I hope it all works out."

He put the box in the back seat, before turning back to her.

He gave her a lopsided grin, and a wave before getting in his car.

She just stood there for a minute after he drove away jumping when she felt something being placed on her shoulders.

She turned to face her dad.

Papa Jones looked at his daughter. "Nothing I can't fix."

"Fix? They have lives, responsibilities, Rachel has student loans to pay off, her apartment…her car…"

"Mercedes, I told you. You were just filling in until I could come back and handle things."

"I tried to be like you, do things the way you taught me. But they are _people. _Good people, you _know _that."

"Just like your mom, you are." Was all he said.

"You mean a decent human being? I try."

In that moment she realized something. She wasn't as much like her mom as she should or wanted to be, and that although standing firm the words she said seemed to have physically wounded her father.

She took his jacket away from her shoulders and handed it back running to the building to the elevator and up to her apartment, putting the dead bolts on the door.

She sunk down against it and cried. Loud sobs, and for once she didn't try to justify why she had to stop.

Her phone rang. She looked at the name and tried to calm herself down.

"Hi Noah."

"…Hey hot mama…what's wrong?... You've been crying haven't you?"

Mercedes put a hand over her mouth, trying not to make more noise.

"Mercedes?"

"I-Puck I-"

"Shhh, shhh just breathe. Deep breaths Cedes. I'll be there in less than 5."

The line went dead. Mercedes stood up. Getting the bolts off the door and unlocking it.

Puck walked in carefully.

"I figured you'd need me." This was a trend for her, when her and her dad were in the same place it somehow always ended with her in tears.

He shut the door pulling her to him. Rubbing her back. "It'll be ok."

"No it won't, you _know _that Noah."

"And now you're ruining my comforting tactics." He said causing her to laugh shakily.

"Sorry."

She pulled back to look at him. He wiped the tears from her face.

"I took a few days off work…"

"I don't think I _wanna _go back to work…"

"So let's fucking stay home then."

Mercedes laughed some more. "Irresponsibility at it's finest."

"Damn straight. I have to go get our girl and I'll be back ok?" He said not making an effort to move.

He took her hand bringing her towards the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror.

"Oh god."

"Shush, arms up."

She lifted her arms and he bunched her dress up to her hips before pulling it off.

Unhooking her bra he smiled. "I bought you this."

"You did, the set actually."

He reached into the drawer pulling out her shower cap and putting in on her head.

"I would offer to take off your panties but…"

She swatted his arm. "Get out."

He laughed.

"Ok I'm going. I love you C."

"Love you Pucky, see you in a bit."

Mercedes took of her makeup, running to the door to lock it behind him.

By the time he'd gotten back, she was in house clothes, and her fuzzy slippers.

He knocked.

She answered with a smile. The little girl carrying her small school bag and teddy bear.

"Mommy!"

She picked up the little girl. "Here's my baby! How was school today?"

"Good, but _mommy _daddy brought _pizza."_

Mercedes smiled "He did? Let's go eat then!"

They ate together at the table. Mercedes felt him poking at her with his foot. Every time she'd look at him he'd just smile and continue eating.

After they were done Puck cleared the plates and said. "Ok movie time! I'll make the popcorn!"

Mercedes smiled, as she put the movie into the DVD player.

They sat on the couch, but the little girl sat on the floor.

"Ky, not so close to the TV. baby."

"Ok!" she moved back just a bit.

Puck smirked. Pulling her further back from the TV.

Midway through the movie, which neither of the adults were really paying attention to the little girl, turned around and said "Daddy? Is mommy your bestest friend in the world?"

Puck looked at Mercedes who looked at him. "Definitely baby girl."

"So how come we only see mommy sometimes?"

Puck looked at Mercedes quickly before she could put her poker face on.

Puck sat up fully holding his arms out for the little girl to climb in to. She did quite quickly.

"We only see mommy sometimes because she is very busy. But she loves you very very much, and even if we have other friends, we will always be bestest friends and your mommy and daddy."

The little girl seemed content with that answer, but Mercedes seemed shaken by it.

Puck noticed and worked quickly. "Alright baby girl, bed time. You have school tomorrow. Let's go get your jammies on and brush your teeth.."

"Ok!"

"Say goodnight to mommy."

"Night mommy I love you!"

"I love you so much baby girl." Mercedes hugged the little girl to her tightly before walking to her bedroom.

Puck came into her room a while after, and found her on the bed hugging her sides like she was cold even though it wasn't cold in the room.

"Hey," he sat down facing her.

She had her head down.

"Cedes, talk to me…"

"You're gonna take her from me…"

Puck's jaw tensed. He would do never do that.

"Why would I? Has he been talking shit _again?" _Puck felt himself getting angry. "I am _never ever _going to take her from you. Not _ever. _Do you hear me?"

She said nothing.

"Mercedes!"

She jumped, and he reached to comfort her, putting a finger under her chin. "I swear to you on my life, I will never take her away for you. Ok?"

She just nodded softly. Before yawning. Crying made her sleepy always.

Puck got up.

"Where ya' going?"

"The couch?"

"Don't be an idiot." She flung back the comforter on the bed. Getting in to it. "And yea, unlike your nasty ass I change my sheets."

"Oh ouch, that's cold mama."

"Where's the lie though, tell me." She rose a brow.

Puck removed his shirt and pants standing in a wife beater and his boxer briefs.

Yes, he wore boxer briefs.

He got into bed getting comfortable; Mercedes lifted her head and placed it on his chest. Drumming her fingers against his chest in time with his heartbeat.

"Pucky?"

"Cece?"

"I hate when you do that, I hate that nickname." She laughed.

"I hate being called "Pucky" so we're even babe."

"I lied."

"When?"

"I did love you…"

Puck played with the ends of her hair.

"I still love you…it's just different."

"I'm not in love with you, but I love you for giving me a child, a family a chance to not be a fuck up kinda way?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yea, exactly."

He sighed humming and rubbing her back.

"No…don't…"

"I do what I want and you need to sleep. It always works."

"….So…mean."

"Mmm, night."

Mercedes lifted her head slightly to kiss his chin, "Night."

_His mom was never home, she worked 3 jobs. So more often then not on the weekends she'd sleep in his bed._

"_Don't touch me!" She swatted his hands away when they reached for her now growing belly._

"_Do we have to give her away?"_

_She tried to sit up but the belly made it hard…he reached to help her. She was 7 months along._

"_I don't think we have to…but I think that…it will hard if we keep her."_

"_I've never had life easy…"_

"_Noah…" Mercedes pulled him into a hug. "We can, if that's what you want then we can."_

"_I want it to be what you want too Cedes. I don't want to force you."_

"_I'm not forced, I would like a family. I mean at 20 almost 21 I was hoping to have more of life together, house, car you know? But I would like that."_

_He moved in bed next to her to get comfortable surprised when she rested on his chest._

"_You ok?"_

"_Mmm, good. You have a nice heartbeat, a big heart."_

"_Yea?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Thanks hot mama." _

_She laughed, "Shush, let us sleep."_

"_Night."_

_She lifted her head slightly to kiss his chin. "Goodnight."_

Mercedes awoke to the opening of her door and a small sniffle.

She tapped on Puck's chest and he reached for the bedside lamp.

She reached her arms out for the child, who normally slept soundly in her bed.

"Monsters mommy." The little girl buried her face in her mom's neck.

"My baby, it's ok daddy will go tell the monsters to go away." Mercedes soothed.

Puck was already out of bed.

He came back with "Mr. Snuggles" Ky's stuffed bear and handed it to her. "All gone. I _promise."_

Mercedes had already tucked the little girl in next to her leaving room for Puck on the other side.

"Daddy sing?" the six year old asked sleepily.

Mercedes let her eyes fall closed again as Puck sang "Waiting for a girl like you." To their daughter.

Puck smiled as he finished realizing they were both asleep.


	7. The Obvious Set Up

Mercedes opened her eyes and stretched before looking over at the clock 9:23 a.m. for a second she was relaxed until she remembered something, getting out of bed running into the living room.

Puck sat there, flipping channels.

"Hey, I picked up pancakes and coffee for you."

"Is Ky here?"

Puck looked at her "Naw, I dropped her off at school we got breakfast on the way."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were tired, and you would have stopped me from doing the thing I did…"

"Noah I swear to god if I open my fridge right now and see nothing but beer, brisket and pie I will kill you."

Puck got up with a chuckle. "Naw I brought pie but no brisket. I also texted Rachel Simon and Satan from your phone saying they should meet you here for a 10:30 meeting."

"Why the hell would you do that? And who the hell are Simon and Sa- _wait…_ you Sam and Santana?"

"Oh yea, them."

"Why?"

"Did you miss the part where I said I was tired of your dad's bullshit?"

Mercedes shook her head. "_Why_ would you do that?"

"Well, because I think your dad is up to something."

"Noah not this again…"

"The man wants us to get _married _to cover up shit and you're saying there is _no way _he's up to other shit?"

Mercedes sighed, getting her food off the counter before going to sit with Puck on the couch.

"So, what exactly did you call them for?"

"Well, I figured they could help."

"With _what?" _

"Did you see the way your dad wasn't even mad about the missing money?"

"Noah, he's rich, I doubt he cares all that much."

"But it's going somewhere…"

Mercedes shrugged. "Yea and?"

"And I want to find out where."

Scoffing Mercedes got up.

"I hate for this by the way."

"Whatever go get ready…"

Mercedes huffed again going to shower.

Why was he doing this? Still, she smiled Noah was always there for her, so in a way she trusted whatever the hell Noah Puckerman was up to.

She was almost done rinsing off.

"Mercedes!" he flung back the shower curtain.

she screamed her hands going to her currently wet chest. "What the hell Noah?!"

He handed her a towel.

She took in his appearance. Jaw set, Eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong?" she asked drying herself off.

"_This is what's wrong!" _He held out a magazine to her. With a picture of her and Noah at her father's business banquet last year.

"What's it say?" She asked reaching for some lotion.

"_Save the date! It's finally happening. Mercedes Jones CEO of Jones Promotions Limited and her fiance Mr. Noah Puckerman are finally getting married! The two have been engaged for almost 7 years. Mr. Puckerman popped the question months before the couple's 6 year old daughter Kylanie was born, and we haven't heard anything since. Rumors were swirling that the couple called off their engagement. But a reliable source close to the couple says that it not the case. The source says that the lovely couple will be married by the end of this year. And we'll be first with that story too!" _

Puck stopped reading with a groan.

Mercedes walked into her room as he read. "So my dad tipped someone off to the foolish," she said non interestingly.

"Mercedes…they think we're getting _married."_

"And we know we're _not. _So what's the problem?"

Puck put his hand to the back of his neck. "Problem is to you really think your dad's gonna let you not go along with this?"

Mercedes stopped. "What am I supposed to do?"

Puck was about to answer when the door bell rang. He left her to go get it.

"Hey Rachel, she's in there," Rachel walked in and to Mercedes' room. Puck went to shut the door.

"Puckerman you ever shut the door in my face again you will never have another kid!" Santana stepped in followed by Sam.

Puck was going to say something to him. But a stern "Noah." Cut him off as Mercedes made her way to the kitchen.

Sam stood awkwardly allowing Rachel, Mercedes and Santana to hug and greet each other. Before he stepped to hug her.

"Congrats on your engagement by the way."

Sam jumped slightly after he said it realizing he was the only one not laughing.

"We aren't getting married." Puck explained.

"So ummmm…." Sam was confused.

"For god sake do you not know a publicity stunt when you see one?!"

Santana rolled her eyes.

Mercedes snapped her fingers at her. "Santana!"

Smiling softly at Sam she said "Just trying to distract the public from the missing

money is all. Rumors are so damn common around here, it's not that big a deal."

Sam looked at her with a blank stare. "Are we just not going to talk about how messed up that is?"

"Nope, now sit down Goldie, we have things to look in to." Santana snapped pointing to the stack of files on the table.

"Isn't this illegal though?" Sam asked.

"Do you not get how working for my dad works? He left them here, I'm just gonna go through them. I'm honestly just trying to appease Noah, because I doubt we'll find anything anyway."

"I'm telling you he's up to something!"

"And I'm telling you we aren't going to find out what. Calm your drama queen ass Puckerman."

"Do you see how she treats me?" He pouted directly at Rachel.

"Well if you weren't so whiny, she wouldn't have to now would she?" Rachel tried to keep a straight serious face only to smile about it.

An hour later Mercedes huffed.

"And there's nothing here. Happy Noah?"

Puck just kissed his teeth.

Rachel sighed. "Oh Noah don't be like that, there is a reason you're a business man not a detective."

Noah went to get Ky, Rachel followed after him, so he could drop her at her apartment.

Santana had a date at the bar.

Leaving Mercedes and Sam alone.

"Did you want a drink or anything?" She asked softly headed for the fridge letting out a squeal of surprise when he grabbed her by the arm and kissed her.

Pulling away he smiled. "No. sorry I just had to do that."

Mercedes looked up at him with a grin. "Took you long enough."

"Well _sorry. _What was I supposed to do? Kiss you while your ex-boyfriend slash fake fiancé was shooting me death glares?"

Mercedes giggled. "Fair point."

"So…you're gonna go along with this plan because why?"

"Because I don't know a way out right now. I have to figure one out."

"And letting him this is bullshit isn't a option why?"

Mercedes laughed. "Not how it works, or really I've never not listened to him. How are you? What are you doing for work?"

"I just got fired, like a day ago…It's ok for now." He said kissing her neck softly.

"And you're ok? For money and stuff?" She sighed softly tilting her head back slightly.

Sam stopped. "It sounds like you care." His tone was amused.

"I'm a decent person sure."

He waited. "I've missed you."

"Hmmm?"

"Your body, the little sounds you made, the _really loud ones._ I missed you."

Mercedes smiled, that's not what she'd thought he meant.

She just walked towards her room, calling "Are you coming or not?" Over her shoulder.

"What about Noah?"

"Not coming back…"

Sam walked towards her room, making sure the door was locked, just in case when he walked by it.

**A/n I updated the cast list on my sideblog myficswithpics. There you can find visuals for each chapter Casting and sometimes even chapter spoilers. My main tumblr is theunknownpoetrywritten**


	8. Missing Mrs Jones

She was listening to his heartbeat, why the hell was she listening to his heartbeat? Still here she was. With him stroking up and down her arm. She was dizzy and tired and sore, in the best way. 7 orgasms can do that to a girl, although Sam called it making up for lost time. They'd fallen asleep and woken up. It was about 9:30.

"When's your birthday?" His voice was low and soft.

"December 26th. Why?"

"Right after Christmas…I was just wondering. Mine is April 10th."

Mercedes sighed softly. "Where are you from?" unsure why she had the sudden urge to know.

"Nashville Tennessee."

"Long way from home, isn't it?"

Sam nodded, "Yea, but I needed the change."

Mercedes drew patterns on his chest softly. "Why?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling. "Grew up on a farm Ms. Jones. Not much to do after a while, we sold the place. So I moved out here, well us and my best friend Quinn. My sister Stacy 21, a firecracker that one, she's in New York for school. My brother's 24 off in Canada on a student visa right now, and then there's me and you know where I've been for the past little bit."

"What about your parents? Where are they?"

"Heaven, Ms. Jones. Been there…about 13 years now…"

Mercedes lifted her head. "13 years? You were 13…"

Sam nodded. "Yea…but I've done ok. My siblings are ok we stuck together…so it's ok."

She looked at him, well his jaw from where she laid. He'd lost both his parents, and now his job. His siblings were probably depending on him for help….

She'd lost her own mother and that was hard enough, although she still had a father. She couldn't imagine it.

"Enough about me. What about you Cedes?"

She sighed softly. "There's nothing to say. I grew up here, I'm an only child, I don't know how to swim, I'm allergic to shellfish, my mom left when I was 7, and I hate the taste of-"

"Whoa, whoa, Mercedes." Sam sat up gently. It took Mercedes a minute to realize why.

"Not much to say. Woke up one morning and she was gone. Left a note, saying she'd be back and then…nothing. Dad used to say that he knew where she was but I stopped believing him. I think she just got tired and left, couldn't handle it or whatever."

Sam looked at her. Gaze soft.

"Don't. Don't you _dare _give me that look Sam."

Her sudden anger shocked him.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You need to leave. _Now."_

"Mercedes…"

"_Now!"_

He didn't question he just gathered his clothes changing in the washroom and leaving without a word.

What the hell was wrong with her? She knew Noah for years before she explained the whole thing to him and she spills it to Sam like it's nothing? Something was wrong with her.

She texted Puck, who replied almost immediately.

She decided instead to call him.

"Hey Mercedes, Noah your phone."

_Wait. _"_Rachel?"_

There was static and mumbling before Puck sighed. "What up Cedes?"

"_Rachel? Of all people Noah? Rachel?"_

"We're just hanging out, why do you sound like that?"

"_Right. _Do you not have work?"

"If you must know, I took a few days off remember?"

She made a sound.

"Jealous?" he quipped clearly jokingly.

"No. I was calling because I need to go somewhere. You ok with Ky for the night?"

"Cedes…she was looking forward to coming to see you tonight."

"I need to…" Mercedes battled with herself. She was thinking about her mom now and feelings were resurfacing. Sadness, disappointment, anger, an aching longing in her chest to know what the hell happened.

"Never mind. I'll see you when you get here? Pack her a big bag? I want her to stay a few days."

"You got it. You ok?"

"Just thinking about my mom…"

Puck felt a cold sweat on his neck. "You ok?"

"Yea, I'm good. See you later…?"

Mercedes hung up not allowing him to answer.

Going to the kitchen she made a coffee.

After making her coffee she went back to her room. Putting a framed photo from her drawer she stared at it.

It was a picture of her and her mom on her 6th birthday. One of the only ones she had. She let her dad keep the rest. She had a few home movies too but she barely watched those.

She finished her coffee and heard someone calling her name from the front hall.

"Dad?" she walked out in the front hall. And sure enough he was standing there with a large box.

Upon seeing the frame in her hand he put the box down.

"What are you doing with that?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Just a bad day."

Her father's features softened. "We looked for years, I think she just didn't want to be found. I've told you once I've told you a million times, you did nothing wrong. I can swear to you that."

As hard as her dad was on her about things. When it was about her mother he always found softness.

He put the box down and hugged her.

"It's ok dad, what's in the box?"

"Your outfit for the banquet next weekend. Yours, Noah's and Kylanie's actually. I figured we'd make it a family affair."

Mercedes nodded as her dad's phone rang. He sighed, and answered it.

Hanging up he looked at Mercedes. "I miss Rachel. She would have had that handled in 20 seconds and no one would have called me."

"You didn't have to fire Rachel…." She mentioned flatly.

Her father seemed to weigh that option. "I shall invite her as well."

Mercedes nodded.

"I have to get back to work. Put that frame away would you? You'll just upset yourself more."

She nodded again saying goodbye to her dad as he left.

Mercedes called Rachel later that night.

"And you'll need a date."

"Ok, I'm sure Kurt wouldn't mind…"

"Bring Sam."

"Huh?"

"Bring Sam as your date."

"Why would I do that?" Rachel sounded confused.

"Well, I don't plan on spending the _whole _time with Noah."

"…._Oh…_ok sure."

Mercedes chuckled at the realization in the younger girl's voice. "Cedes about Noah and I…"

"Not my business." Mercedes cut her off.

"I know, but I want to tell you…"

Mercedes sighed. "If he gets out of line tell me. I'll handle it."

Rachel smiled softly. "Ok…I don't know if it'll be anything though. And I know the two of you have Ky…"

"That little girl loves you and she knows Puck and I aren't together…"

Rachel made a sound of agreement.

"So how've you been, as far as money and stuff?"

"Oh Cedes, don't worry about me." Rachel knew that statement made no sense. Mercedes was going to worry so instead she changed the subject.

"I'll call Sam." She said and hung up soon after.

Sam listened to what Rachel had to say but was confused he was unsure what had happened between him and Mercedes earlier today, he'd be trying to figure what he did wrong.

Figured he hit a sore spot. He weighed the options. He'd be face to face with Mercedes, Noah and her dad. Oh and the kid. But if she really did want him there as she said then….

"Sure Rachel, I'll see you next weekend." Sam sighed softly. Smiling at Rachel's happy reply.

Hanging up he heard Quinn come through the door.

"Where've you been?"

"I had a lunch-meeting." Quinn came in flopping on Sam's bed.

"I figured you'd be with Mercedes. She let you stay the night, that's a new one."

"It was an accident. We fell asleep." Sam said honestly.

Quinn poked her bottom lip out into a major pout.

"But there's a banquet next weekend…"

"I know. Santana was telling me earlier."

"I thought you had a lunch meeting…" Sam shot her a playful look. Don't surprised when Quinn giggled.

"You and Santana? _Really? _I didn't see that one coming at all."

"We were just hanging out having lunch. I'm not into her or anything. Now come on let's go watch a movie or something." Quinn held out her hand and Sam nodded standing up.

**A/n Who has a theory here?**


End file.
